The Cursed Rose
by Thevilonesfr
Summary: Fairy tale AU. E&B, OCC. Bella is trapped inside a world of fairy tales and she can't escapes until she finishes each off the tale that will lead her toward her one true love. But the curse was too eager as it summons her true love from the real world to the curse world with her. And now she realizes that the curse had made a huge mistake. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Sup!

The idea of this story is actually inspired by **'Wonderland'** by **Taylor Swift** (You will see the reason in the future) and a **prompt** from **Pinterest** (it will be in the group) and lastly by the fairy tale fic **'True love's curse'** by **Mertle Yuts** ( the whole curse thing came from here) and the poem in this chapter, I actually found it in another story **'Goodbye, Hello'** by **Nazgul Queen 13**. Read them both if you haven't, they are really good.

Anyway, read this one and do tell me what you guys think about it. The teaser & update info with pictures & everything is going to be in my FB group 'Thevileone. fanfistionist15' ...check it out!

No beta...so there are mistakes

And…Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, don't wanna…

* * *

Summary: By a mistake Bella used a magical rose on her. Which now has trapped her in a true loves curse. That is based around all the lovely fairy tales we love and Bella hates. So she wants to escape but can't until she finishes each of the tales that will lead her toward her one true love. But the curse was a little too eager as it summons her true love from the real world into the curse world with her. And now as she stands face to face with him, she realizes that the curse had made a HUGE mistake.

Cause her true love is nothing but her arch nemesis...

E&B, Fairy tale AU (almost), OCC but with all the canon couple. It's a _romedy_!

* * *

 _ **The cursed rose**_

 _ **Fairy tale**_

* * *

" _Do all fairy tales begin with once upon a time?_

 _And take place in eternal rhyme?_

 _Not so, say I._

 _Is there always a prince with effortless charm?_

 _And a princess who always comes to harm?_

 _Not so, say I._

 _Is there always a slipper- or a curse- or a witch?_

 _Or an evil little man trying to strike it rich?_

 _No I say, a fairy tale can be anywhere-_

 _Look for it, my dear, if you dare_."

* * *

I found that poem in one of my grandmum's old diaries. She was always in to those love and stuff. A hopeless romantic if you say so. Honestly I never understood it.

But the poem was right.

Cause you don't need a charming prince or a damsel in distress or even a curse, a witch to have a fairy tale.

If you look closely then you will see that there is fairy tales happening everywhere around us. We don't see them, cause we aren't looking for it. But they are there, in front of our eyes, happening and ending. I know that, this thought is kind off scary - especially so some of us - but it's true, never the less.

Because all off those stories have that one thing common. That one very, _very_ common thing.

Behind all those curse's and the hardship or the fire breathing dragons or the step mother and the evil queens or those impossible glass slipper or even that charm. And then there was the magic mirror or the knight in white mare or the beauty and the enchanted rose or the magic mirror...any many more, there all had one thing common. That very thing that makes a normal story into a fairy tale.

It is true love.

Didn't thought of that did ya'?

But what is true love anyway?

Well... it is different for everyone. It is something that you can't describe yet you feel obligated too. It is something that makes you do stupidest things yet you never regret it. It is something that brings out you inner child yet it makes you mature at the same time. It makes you confuse about your own emotions yet it makes you more certain than ever. It makes you long for someone and contain just by their single touch.

It makes you smile just by thinking of that person.

And that is love, true love.

But why does this love only existed in fairy?

Truth?

Cause we haven't had the chance to ruin it yet. But the deep and real answer to it, is that fairy tale is the only place where we believe in every magic we see, we feel. And love is a magic! Is it not?

And you probably heard all those tacky lines before. But no matter how 'crap-y' or 'ugh' or 'cheese-y' they all sounds…they are kind of…true.

So, this is why we are here. Because I'm going to tell you about a tale that has it all. From the enchanted rose to the curse to the witch and the magic, mysteries, drama - cause we all love a little drama - and it will be filled with love; well almost. Almost

And who am I? You might as well ask. We are going to spending a lot of time together. A continual storytelling! Yes, that's means no pee break also. Unless I have to go to the washroom myself…

Anyway! About my name, I'm…does it matter?

No, it actually doesn't. Cause all you have to know that, I'm a storyteller; if that isn't obvious. But that's also not important…or is it?

Without wasting anymore time, let the tale begin.

Once upon a time, there was a…

You know what? Let's just get to the point, without the all this nonesense . I don't like them much.

* * *

The darkness of the night surrounds them like cloak. And the giants that guards the land, are inable to hear them.

"Are you sure that no one will come here?" the boy asked nervously, his eyes focus on the shadows moving outside. He gulps.

"Off course I am sure" the man, crouched next to him, shouts silently.

They were inside of the 'forbidden garden', planting a very special seed of rose in to it's enchanted soil. Though it was half past 2 am in the morning, the two had sneaked their way in there, hiding from the guards - the giants. The thin man with his black hairs in a ponytail was planting the seed, in to the soft magical soil. The younger one was standing there watching him and glancing around warily fidgeting with his fingers.

"How long do you think it will take the first flower to bloom?" the boy asked.

The man shrugged casually, "Normally it takes 15 days but since it's been preserved by magic all this time. I would say a month at least, give or take a week."

"That's means, nothing changes?"

"Yes, Mike nothing changes" he said with a faint smile in his lips.

The two stayed there for a few moments, making sure that the newly planted seed was hidden by some other plants as well. So that when it will grow people won't notice it. That was the plan.

"Do you think it was good to plant it with the other roses? What if we can't tell which is which?" Mike asked.

The man scowls, "It's a cursed rose. Even a blind will be able to tell it apart."

"What if someone else finds out too?"

"No one can, you idiot!" he shouted, loosing his patience. Calming his voice again to a whisper, he continued, "It's extinct to them. And no one knows how it looks like." Mike opened his mouth again but he stopped him, "If you ask one more of your stupid question, I will make sure you fail in the next test."

This threat worked instantly as Mike stayed quiet for the rest of the night. They worked quietly but swiftly too then before. They made a fence around it and enchanting it with a cover spell. It will keep the flower hidden until it blooms fully.

The man smiles, though his apprentice Mike wasn't as happy or excited as before but he smiled any way.

"How will you know which flower has _that_ holds curse?" the boy asked in a whispered, glancing around franticly.

"Like everything, it has its weak point. It's just was a matter of time before someone finds it." he looked at the garden around him, his lips in a thin smile. "And I know what it is" he said proudly. He clasped his hands together getting rid of the dirt in his hands. "Now we wait" he said looking at the empty soil bed hiding their months off work, then over to Mike, placing a hand over his shoulder "We wait for it to bloom, my boy"

And then they vanished in to the dark night. Leaving the garden to do its job of growing the forbidden flower once more in to its soil, letting it bloom, sucking out the gardens life as it was none other than, 'The Cursed Rose' it's self.

* * *

So I'll update soon and tell me what you guys think?

Adios Amigos!


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's been over 7 months BUT I can explain...

Yeah, I got nothing. Except that I have TWO chapters at once! That is my apology to you!

Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter. Recently been in hand of the my new Beta: Annie815, thanks mate!

Enjoy!

* * *

 ** _The Cursed Rose_**

 ** _The lone rose_**

* * *

The actual story kind off starts from here. Three weeks after the cursed rose was planted…

What?

Now, don't give me that look!

I wasn't wasting your _oh_ _so precious_ time, you will see. That was a really important part of the story. And you should be happy that I didn't thought about starting from the part where the creepy guy finds the seed.

Plus this is my first time telling a story! I just wanted to see if I could ' _hold attention_ '.

Now that we have that clear, where was I?

Ah-ha!

I remember! So as I was saying basically the tale starts after the rose was planted in the garden of Folk Magic and Mystic Academy.

I know! I know! What type of high school has a name like _that_?

Well, apparently a high school where the students aren't exactly…normal or _human_ …to be more correct.

But none of that has anything to with the story I'm telling you. Except for the fact that, I'm a junior in here studying to be a professional storyteller. But that's not important or is it?

See? Suspense! What else more could we want? This story has everything! A epic tale of romance, action, humor...some horror - cause who dosn't like horror? - some mystery and suspense because its the tale of... 'The Cursed Rose'.

~TCR~

The door to the headmaster's office cricked open as the brunette got out. The heavy wooden door slam behind her with a thud. But she didn't cared as she was already running in to the corridors. She was on the verge of tears, but the reason why they were swimming inside of those deep brown eyes were rather different, then the usual. She was angry, more like inflamed at this moment. The more rage she felt inside the more those tears tried to escape.

Wait! You do know who she is, right?

OH, Come on!

Ugh! Is like I have to spoon feed you all.

Well, she is the _prima donna_ , the diva, the leading lady in our story, the damsel in distress that you will all fell in love with in the first sight - if some off you haven't already. The name is Isabella Marie Swan, a goody-good with straight A's and a knack for getting in trouble with a _certain_ someone. But she is mostly known for her knowledge or skills in swordsmanship. She is unbeatable. Except for that one time...but that wasn't her fault.

Well, we are getting off track here, again. Back to the story.

It was the fifth time in three months that she has been called to the headmaster's office. Although the previous four time she was at fault - she gets in trouble, like a lot - but this time she was actually innocent. Still no one believed her as she tried to tell the truth. They all assumed she was lying…again.

" _Edward_ " she growled silently. The name came out like bile.

It was him who was guilty, but the evil-monster of a boy, had framed her.

They were rivals, though both of them thought of themselves more as mortal enemies, arch nemesis. They are quite dramatic, you might say.

Her hands clenched into fists as she remembered _him_ acting false sympathy toward her when, Madam Esme came to call her to the headmaster's office three hours ago. His green eyes mocking her and then there was that annoying, egoistic, malice smirk plastered on to his big fat lips.

He stopped her before she could leave the dining hall. He hold her hand surprising her and everyone else. Everyone knew about there history, it was on the school newspaper, literally.

He pulled her in to an embrace. Bella stood rigid, confused and kind of curious. She knew he had to do something with the reason why Madam Esme was in the room. It was what he said in that embrace, whispering in to her ear that conformed her doubt, if there was any in the first place.

"Your turn"

Bella's jaw parted slightly as she stared at him. The look of shock on her face made the boy smirk once more. He turned not before giving her a quick wink. It was the last straw, when she launched herself at him. Pinning him on the stone ground using all of her strength to crush his windpipe.

But the teachers had to come in between them. Note the disappointment in my voice please.

She knew she got herself into more trouble, when Madam Esme has deep frown. Yet she had a smile on her face when she heard Edward choking next to her.

Headmaster – Carlisle Cullen – had lectured her about discipline, rules and pride of her family which she was trashing without an effort. She didn't speak after she was told to be quite. The whole time she focused on the invisible cracks on the polish dark stone floor as Carlise continued talking about how a wizard should behaved and how should she not.

It was one of the most embarrassing moment in her life. And she knew when Carlise tell her parent - which he will - she will be receiving some _very_ strong worded e-mail from her mother.

"I will get you for this" she silently amended to herself as she brushed passed the students returning to their dorms for the night. She didn't stopped until she reached her destination. The Forbidden Garden.

It was on the end of south wing, with spells and a Giant for it's security. It was one of the two gardens which were off limit for _all_ students. The soil was enchanted as it can grow anything from to poison apple to black lilies. So it became home to many rare and dangerous herbs and flowers.

Another garden that was off limit was Professor Aro's herb garden.

The only rule that the students of this campus was made sure of listening was _never_ to enter in this garden, ever. Hence it became the only place in the whole school where no one dares to come. Even after when someone had grit grapes.

So long story short, whenever Bella feels the need to be alone, she would sneak in here in its solemnity.

Just like tonight. Bella walked around the garden's border, crouched as she went to find the little hole she had made only two years ago. As the Giant guard moves from his post, she runs swiftly inside of it, crouching her way in.

It was funny, if you think about. A garden bind in spells, yet a junior found her way around it. Because everything has a weakness; it's just a matter of time before someone finds it.

Bella tied her chestnut hair in to a lose ponytail and blows away the single short strand hair that always somehow always finds her eyes. She walked in to the heart of the ever green-enchanted garden.

~TCR~

The brunette first went to the fountain. It was in the middle of the garden made with white and gray marble. In the middle of the round ring was a statue of Ceasg - a mythical creature also known as the mermaid that grants three wishes when capture.

If you think, it's like it was like the Ceasag wass bribing you to catch her.

You agree, right?

Anyway…

Bella sat besides one of the pole of the fountain, watching the flow of the water coming down from Ceasg's hand. In this dim light garden it looked like that the mermaid was actually real, offering her water. But it was just lights.

In just few seconds the brunette was calm, her mind free from all it's thought except for one; _revenge_.

She smiled to herself. The reflection of the smile in the water looked more evil then she intended it to be. Yet she didn't cared. Anger makes us...stupid. And she was furious with that leech boy. Another nick name she gave him and there is a lot more where that came from. You can start counting if you want.

So she was angry with him, which she should. I know I would had been. It didn't mattered though cause now it will be her turn to get even with him. Her trun - just he said it was.

I know some off you - by that I mean all off you are probably thinking... hey, why they hated each other so much? and yada, yada, yada. And I just gonna brake it to you right now.

I'm Not Telling.

Don't. Just don't give me that look. Everything has a time and place. And this is not the place or time to tell _their_ little story. But don't worry I'll tell you. Just not now, cause you know...climax?

Anyway...

Bella was thinking. Biting into her nails as she did. Turning around to her looked at the castle in front of her. The royal family donated it for housing the school and now it the greatest school for any supernatural.

It was covered in the darkness of the night now, looking more like a haunted house or an abandon mansion rather than the merry high school it really was. All the lights were off and the only light there was, was the light of the enchanted lamps.

She leaned on the pole thinking to herself. Thinking about a brilliant plan for revenge. _A jelly monster._ She sat up at the thought. But frown thinking about where in the world she will get enough jelly to create a monster big enough to scare the crap out of the leech.

Her words not mine.

Then she remembered where she was. She was in the forbidden garden. Here there was every bad ass-dangerous plant one could think of. _Idiot!_ She thought hitting her forehead. Turning away her brown eyes searches for something, something dangerous that could be used in her plan of getting the perfect revenge.

Her eyes stopped when they spotted the _"Farting flower"_. The name says everything. The pale blue three-petal flower was beautiful, but one sniff and you will be farting for the rest of the week, none stop.

She smiled once more at the thought. That would be one smelly revenge.

It was then her eyes spotted a bush in the corner, a few pots away from the where the pale blue flowers were. Without any more thought she rose up from her sit and slowly walked toward the bush. There were many mysterious flowers and herbs in this garden and she knew almost all of them. She had learn their names in class and came here just to match the pictures with the real thing.

But she had never seen this particular plant here.

This made her even more curious.

It was bush of roses but they were not in their usual color. But they were in a grayish-violet color. There were five in the fizzy little bush surrounded by other roses. Only one of the rose was in its full bloom. The flower looked almost enchanted in the faint moon light, though it was.

"Why haven't I seen you before?" she whispered to the flower as she looked at it in total awe, before decided to touch it. The moment she touch the flower's petal, her finger started to bleed from being pricked by its non exciting thorns. "Bloody hell" she muttered, as she placed her finger inside her mouth, sucking blood of her finger.

She looked again but this time, she was confused. The center light gray part of the flower was now in bright crimson red. She tilted her head and blink. She didn't understood what just happened. She touched the flower again, but this time she didn't felt the invisible thorn but the gentle and softness of the petal. She crouched taking a deep breath.

The rose had a weird sweet smell to it. It almost smelled like honey and chocolate melted together.

A small smile appeared in her lips. Her eyes were still closed when she touched the flower again, letting go a deep sigh. She inhaled the lone rose once more before straightened up. But this time the air felt different. It felt fresher, sunny, and warm unlike the cold night's air she was felling a moment ago.

Suddenly her stomach twisted inside of her and eyes shoot opened. Her jaws were on the ground when she saw the place she was standing now. Everything has changed! The night was gone as the sun raised high above the sky and the little fences dividing the garden in to sections were also gone.

Heck, the whole garden was gone! Not only that, but the school building was also missing from the back ground as well.

Bella stood there frozen to the ground, only her eyes scanning its surrounding searching for something…anything that could be called as familiar. But there was nothing as she was standing in middle of a meadow with wild flowers surrounded by a dark forest. Her heart pounds rapidly in its cage.

She finally found her voice as she spoke, "What the hell just happened?"

Her voice echoed throughout the empty meadow. She clenched her fists.

That's when she realized that she was holding something. She looked down at the hand almost afraid. She didn't know what to expect. Except for the one thing that was actually there.

It was the familiar rose in its all crimson-grayish-violet radiating beauty.

* * *

So leave me some thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **The Cursed Rose**_

 _ **Cursed the world**_

* * *

Bella kept looking at the flower in awe just like the first time but now there was a hint of horror with it. It took her a few more minutes to understand what had happened.

She gasped as she threw the rose away.

"No, no, no" she murmured.

"Shit shit shit!" her voice became a little louder than before.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" now she was just yelling at herself. "What the hell did you do?" she asked.

She hit her head as she tried to knock some sense in to herself. And it worked. Bella had just realized what she had done and now she was beyond terrified.

Lesson 101: Never go inside of a garden that has the word "Forbidden" written over it. Heck, never enter anywhere which has forbidden with its name. Or something like dark or haunted or land of no return.

Got it?

Good.

Now where was I?

The rule of student not being aloud in the forbidden garden was for a reason. All the plants in there were enchanted, magical each having their own powers. Some were so poisons that just by touching them one could drop dead and other could make you disappeared or grow extent amount off hair all over your body or make you fall in too deep sleep or might make you move to a secure place if it feels threaten.

And this is probably what just had happened here.

"Ahhh!" Bella scream in annoyance. "How do you get A on _Herbs & Magic _when you forget the most basic rule of not to touch them, you idiot" she started scolding herself. "How could you be such an idiot! No wonder that putz gets you in trouble all the time. You're a walking talking idiot!" she screamed once more.

Bella sighs, realizing that yelling at herself won't get her anywhere. She took a deep breath, her eyes fixed on to the harmless rose that lied in the field of grass.

 _Yeah, harmless!_

She thought bitterly.

"Ok" she breathes, "if it got you here. It will get you out of here" she reassured herself as she walked picking up the flower in her hand. The brunette sighed again, concentrating hard as she imagines her school, the garden, her dorm.

A soft breeze passed her. Bella opened her eyes hopping to see the familiar dark hallways but she saw none. She was still in the meadow and she was still alone.

"Noo" she whinnied. "This is all his fault. And this stupid rose. I'm gonna kill both of them" her voice filled with rage as she threw the rose in the ground for the second time.

"Curse him! Curse this stupid rose! Curse everyone! Curse me…"

The last line send her slumped in to the ground. She moaned as she was on the verge of tearing up her own hairs. But then her hands froze mid air.

It was then when she noticed the sound of giggles in the air. Rage vanished from her face as confusion took place.

"Who's here?" she asked. Her voice was demanding. But it only made the sound of the giggles even louder.

"Who is it? Show yourself" she stood up looking at all of her sides.

"I'm right here" said a voice, next to ear. The brunette turned viciously but she saw no one.

"Where?" her brow narrowed as she searches. This could be either good or very bad.

"Here, silly!" the voice whispered from the side of her other ear. The voice was surely belonged to a girl as it was sweet, playful- like a child? But it sounded like that the owner of the voice had sucked a can full off helium gas, as it made the voice more bubbly and high pitched than it was suppose to be.

But Bella didn't have time to think about those. She was too occupied too think who the voice belong to.

"Stop it, come in front of me" she snapped, swiftly turning around again and then again. "Now" she demand.

"You're no fun" the voice whinnied.

"Yeah, well I have been told that before" she responded, looking at her all side not being sure, about what to expect in this crazy place.

"Fine" now sounding bored.

The next second, in front of her was flying a little fay. Her signature black glossy hair was in a long braid reaching almost her waist; it was in one of her side twisted over her arm. Her bright golden eyes were playfully amused. That kind of scared Bella a little. The fay was wearing a bright violet dress – only she could pull it off. Her skin slightly tan and little black boots in her tiny feet.

She was small, not much taller than Bella's palm.

"I'm Alice" the fay introduced herself. "What's your name, love?"

"Bella" she whispered. "Where am I?"

Alice smiled innocently hovering over Bella's eyes. She didn't answer but flied over to the rose.

"You shouldn't have thrown it on the ground, considering it's the only thing that can take you back." Alice said distantly, losing its helium like quality for a split second.

Bella in return arch her brow. "What are you talking about? Where am I?" she demanded picking up the flower.

"You're in the curse. That's a cursed rose" the fay said pointing toward the rose as if it was obvious.

"Cu-curse"

Alice nod, "Now tell me which way do you want to go? The sooner we start the sooner we can finish. Since you are quite impatient to go home." her golden eyes glittered in the sun. "I wonder why did you cursed yourself in the first place or did someone trick you?"

Bella was still looking at the flower in disbelief. She had learn about the 'Cursed Rose' in one of her classes. There were no pictures as the flowers were destroyed decades ago because of the mayhem, they caused in one of the royal family.

It was suppose to be extinct.

"Tell me, dearie. Who cursed you?" Alice asked hovering from one side to another.

"I- did it. I cursed myself" she answered, not believing in her own stupidity.

"Why?" the fay stopped hovering, looking at the girl in front of her.

"Cause, I'm an idiot" Bella mumbled.

Alice bit back the chuckle as she tried to keep her expression serious.

Bella sigh, her mind going all the ways there was. Her eyes were shut closed as she tried to remember what her teacher had taught her in class about this particular rose.

 _There are many plants which could be deadly, but none comes close to the Cursed Rose. Even though a single bush produces many flowers, still they are never the same. Each flower has their own curse, which makes them even more interesting and dangerous than others. Because you can never know. But like everything even this flower has a tell. Cause like I say, everything has its weak point, it's just a matter of time before someone finds it. And for this flower is its smell. You can guess which curse the flower holds just by smelling it. But there is a twist, cause it's never this easy…_

She stopped. Her eyes shoot open. She played the lines of her professor Aro said again in her head.

 _Each flower has their own curse. You can guess which curse the flower holds just by smelling it._

"Smell" she mumbled, before smelling the rose once more. It still smelled like before, warm honey and chocolate. "What's that suppose to mean?" she asked herself the next second. Bella groaned, rubbing her template.

 _He never told us which curse smells like what._ She moaned, understanding that there is no way she could figure this out by herself. She turned her attention to the fay, who was looking at her with the most amused expression there could be.

"What?" she raised a bow.

Alice looking down as if embarrassed, "Nothing, it's just that I have never seen a human for a long time. And you're so..." she couldn't find a word.

"Disturbing, annoying" Bella offered with a smile.

The fay smiled shaking her head, "No, amusing". She nod her little head as if agreement.

Bella rolled her eyes in return, until they landed on to the rose in her hand. "Ali" she started.

Alice beamed at her new nick name, "Yes!"

"How will I go back?"

"Well the flower will be with you the entire time. When you finish the curse it will send you back." She answered quickly, taking a deep breath in the end.

"Ok, that makes sense in some twisted way" Bella's voice heavy, glancing at the rose once more. "Do you know which cursed does this rose had?"

Alice smiled, almost too sweetly for May's taste, blushing furiously, "True loves" she whispered.

Bella's jaw drops on the ground as she groans. "No!"

Which made the fay giggle once more.

* * *

All the stuffs (teasers & pics) are in my fb group, _Thevileone. fanfictionist15_ ….

Leave me some thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

So I'm on a roll with this story… That would explain three chapters in less than 24 hours. Plus this one is _huge_.

No beta.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **The Cursed Rose**_

 _ **Tales to escape!**_

* * *

After Alice's honest answer Bella spend the next few minutes mentally and verbally cursing herself, as if one curse wasn't enough. Then after cursing the cursed rose and she moved on cursing the boy.

She strongly believed that he – _Edward_ – was somehow responsible for her such conditions.

Though I don't remember _him_ pushing her in to the garden or telling her to pick the flower in the first place... But that doesn't matter, does it? To her he was the reason of her misery. And she will kill him when she gets out of here.

How?

That was another thing to worry about. But for now cursing the entire universe for Edward's mere existence seemed more important… according to Bella at least.

The fairy watched, amused and eyes wide, as the human cursed, kicking the air, verbally abusing herself, growling at the rose, rubbing her template for some suggestions until she had made herself tired enough that she couldn't even stand.

And Alice loving the situation more than she would say.

Humans were _interesting_.

That was all an hour ago…

* * *

"Are you done?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Alice I'm sure"

The fay sigh, sitting on Bella's elbow that was above her eye as she lay on the meadow…moping. The cursed rose was also there – somewhere.

"Are you done now?"

Bella groaned. This was not how she wanted to spend weekend. But there was no getting away from it. Until she does what she was suppose to. Bella sat her legs crossed between. Alice flew away, head tilted as she watches.

"Ali" Bella started.

Alice flew next to her, sitting in her palm as the brunette sat straight.

"So tell me everything. How it works to what will happened with me?"

The pixie smiled brightly as she had been waiting a long time to this. "Well nothing will happen to you." she assured the brunette, which I didn't think helped much. "You will be going through a series of fairy tales. In each tale you will find the prince, each having a quality that you true love has. Until the last one where he will be there waiting for yo…"

"Wait!" Bella stopped her. "He's trapped in here too?" she screamed as her stomach twisted. It was one thing doing this annoying thing by yourselves. But then another will be going through the same torture only because she was stupid to touch something in the forbidden garden, made her feel even terrible.

"No, silly. He's not here" the fay said smiling waiving a hand in the air. Bella, instantly let out the air she was holding, her muscle relaxed.

Alice took this as a sign to continue. "The prince you will meet will be a replica or a twin of the real person, who is still in _your_ world."

"You mean like his doppelganger or something?"

Alice thought for a few second, "Kind off?"

Bella didn't ponder why that sounded like a question instead or a reassurance. Instead she asked her next question. "So what happened after that? After the last one? And how many are we talking here."

"In the end you will go back to your world. But you will also know who he is or where he lives. And then you can confess your love to him"

"And how many _fairy tales_ do I have to do before that?" Bella shudder a little.

You can guess that she's not the typical fairy-tale loving girl. Who seems to find their prince charming in everyone who talks to them. But I think it's good, cause I get… and I should stop right here, before I say something I shouldn't. Don't want to spill the story for ya' all.

The fay herself had some information the she didn't want to spill either...

"Well…" Alice trail off.

"Ali" Bella said firmly. Her eyes locked with black haired fay. The fay tries to look away but couldn't do so.

It was gift. Her icy glare always brakes down people to confess, and it had worked almost every time. Except once, but that will be something to discuss in the future.

The fay gulped, shrinking under the brunette's intense gaze, "13! But you can go back early. If you kiss him with a true loves kiss" she blurted out.

The number stunned Bella almost as well as the idea of completing 13 fairy tales! She immediately knew she will never have the patience do _all_ of them. But the early exit plan was also quite stunning as well. Because how could you kiss someone, you never knew. A total stranger!

 _But he is going to be your true love._

Her mind told her.

 _There is no such thing._

She argued back.

 _Then finish the stories or kiss your way out, choice is yours._

It was frustrating for how her own mind was blackmailing her. The brunette lets go a heavy sigh.

"So if I don't kiss my way out of here, I will have to do all 13 stories?" she asked, hoping the fay might say no.

But when do we get what we want.

The fay nod.

She sighed again. "Okay, less think for a second that I did _all_ of this. What will happen when I go back and I don't tell him about all this love and curse nonsense? What will happen then? Will it bring me back?"

Alice opened her mouth but close a few times, before she finally had an answer. Though it wasn't the answer she wanted to give. "Well" she started slowly, "once you're out of here, the flower can't bring you back. It is mainly your decision if you want to tell him or not. At the end he is _your_ true love. The flower could only make you realize your bond toward each other and nothing more. Unless..." she stopped.

"Unless what?"

"Nothing. It isn't important. It never happens."

Bella narrowed her brow as she looked at Alice a few more second before shrugging it off. If she wanted to tell, she will.

"I think we should start walking" Alice suggested, flying of Bella's palm. The brunette nodded as she stood up brushing the grass of her pant.

After a few hesitated slow steps toward the forest Bella turned behind at the fay. She was the one who was new here. How will she know where to go?

Alice smiled; "No matter what you chose it will all be the same" the usual bubbly-ness in her voice was coming back.

So with no idea at all or about what might happened the next moment, Bella took one large deep breath as she stepped inside the dark forest as her fay, Alice following behind her.

* * *

May walked slowly as the fay just flied from this side to another. It didn't bother her, cause she was _thinking_ …

Some of the red-ish brown dried leafs were breaking under her feet as she walked. Her hands swing in her both sides. Dark brown hair tied up in a half loose pony tail, face in grimace. She was calm…too calm and even she knew that it wasn't a good sign.

The fay flied from one side to another trying to grab the brunette's attention, but Bella remained lost in her thoughts.

The brunette was desperately trying to rap her head around the fact that she had _actually_ cursed herself. And now she was inside of a flower. The little rose that was in her hand. It made no sense to her and she was sure to a certain point that it was all a dream.

A very weird-crazy-total nonsense of a dream. Any moment she will wake up with a headache from it.

"So tell me about you" Alice said in her bubbly voice over to her ear.

Bella looked at the fay hovering in front of her nose; head tilted giving her a concern look. Shaking her head she smiled. She thought for a brief second before saying anything. Bella didn't want to say too much about herself but she didn't want to say too little either. If it's really is a curse then Alice will find out what she actually is and that surprise might not be a pleasant one either. But that doesn't mean she needs to know all of it too.

In short Bella didn't wanted the fay to know how she cursed herself by walking inside of a garden that has the word 'Forbidden' written all over it and the guy she punched.

"Um, well my name is actually Isabella" she started sloppy, "but everyone calls me Bella. I go to Folk Magic and Mystic Academy. My dad is a chief of police and mom is a chef. They are…nice" she finished lamely.

"So you are a human, right?"

Bella laugh at the way Alice was looking at her. She shook her head, "Yeah. Well almost. I'm actually half human since my mom is a witch"

"So are you witch too?" the fay asked hopefully.

"No" Bella answered a little disappointed. "But my mom, she's really good."

Suddenly she tripped over a small rock, falling flat on her ass.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah" she mumbled dusting her butt, smiling. "Don't worry I fall a lot"

Alice's brow knitted together as she stared at her for some time before nodding.

Want to know why she was smiling?

Ha, I knew it! You guys are so predictable.

Fine, I won't gloat. She was smiling because she remember something her mother always says, 'Bella you are a Swan, try to be a one'

Didn't understand?

Huh…Bella's last name is…Swan. Remember? Good. Anyway she falls too much but swan are graceful. They don't land on their butt when they walk over plain surface.

Spoon feeding, I tell you!

Back in the jungle…Bella nod her head looking at the fay, "Enough about me, tell me about you?"

Alice blushed again; no one has ever asked her before. Though she has been in the flower's curse for god knows how long and has seen many come and leave. None cared to know anything else except her name. She thought for the longest time but couldn't come up with any answer. She glanced at Bella who was eagerly waiting for her to say something. Finally Alice accepted that she doesn't have anything to tell the brunette at all about herself.

"Well you already know my name and that's all there is" she shrugged.

"That can't be all" Bella said jumping over a small rock, this time she didn't even fall. "What about your family or how you got in here?"

"I- I don't know. I don't remember"

Then the awkward silence followed.

"Okay." Bella broke it. Silence isn't her favorite thing. "Um…tell me about this. You probably know a lot about it" she waved the flower in the air.

Some of the suns ray flickers of it making a halo around the rose.

Alice shook her head, familiar smile decorating her lips. "Well, this flower has the true love's cruse. But I don't know if you know, each rose has a different curse. There so many curses, like the sleeping curse which can only be broken by a true loves kiss" Alice's voice went all lovey-dovey while May made a gagging motion…which went unnoticed by the way.

"Or the curse of death" her voice got serious, "nothing can undo that one. None" she shook her head. "And oh! Then there are curse of annoyance" back to bubbly.

This got Bella's attention. "What's that does?"

"Well… it makes you annoyed about everything." She ducked under the branch walking…err…flying by brunette's side. "You can't enjoy music or games as everything just annoys you".

Bella's eyes sparkle.

 _The perfect revenge_

"Does one of the four roses out there have one? I mean this curse." she inquired licking her lips.

Alice nod, taking about the other curses the flower could had but Bella didn't listened. She was too busy cooking up a plan, a sweet delicious plan for her revenge. A revenge for _him_.

If you think it was kind of perfect. The boy who annoys her will be annoyed for life! All she had to do is too get out of here and make Alice to show her that flower. _Edward_ would have never seen it coming. The previous evil smile returned in her lips.

"What is it?" the fay narrowed at her grin.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She waved he hand. "Enough about the curses. Tell me who else is in here?"

Alice arched her brow watching as Bella bite her lips. She shook her tiny head, sighs deeply. Humans. "Well, there is me and…" but she doesn't finish as the forest reached its end.

Bella stopped. Alice stood behind her, was behind her hovering over the edge of the forest.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We are here. This is where your first story starts!" she squeals in excitement.

Bella looked at front of her and wasn't even close to being exclaimed as Alice was. It was a dirt road that goes on and on for miles. The landscape was normal; pale green grass filed in both sides of the road and some trees scatted here and there. The sky was in a darker shade as there were storm clouds hovering over.

"That's it?"

"You will see" Alice smiled her mischievous smile once more. She bowed toward Bella, "Princess, I must take your leave now" with that she started flying back toward the forest.

"Wait, wait." she stopped her, "You didn't told me which story it is?" her voice giving away a little hint of the horror she was actually felling. She wasn't ready to face the horror of living in fairy tales and definitely not alone.

"The princess and the pea" Alice chipped before vanishing in to the thin air with a _puff_.

* * *

Teasers and pictures are in my fb group 'Thevileone. fanfictionist15' like always.

Leave me some thought?


	5. Chapter 5

Update!

Welcome my new Beta Annie815!

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **The Cursed Rose**_

 _ **The pea and the problem**_

* * *

As soon as Alice vanished, everything started too changed and they changed fast.

The slight gray sky grew darker by the seconds as dark clouds covered it all. The warm wind turned cold sending chills down the brunette's spine. The weather was peppering itself for the coming storm.

Bella hugged herself. This did not feel good.

A breeze passed her; something happened. It was like the air seemed to touch every part of her. Which if you think is very pervy of the wind.

You can laugh, it was good jock! Shish…

Bella hugged herself tightly, trying to get rid of the weird felling. It was all in her mind, she tried to herself but when she felt the lace. It didn't work. She frowned looking down.

To her surprise, her dress has been changed from her black top and blue jean's to an over flown pink gown.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" she yelled. But she was all alone, in the chilling air. And the dress was much thicker than her previous cotton black top. So she sucked it up, pouting. "I even have to wear this stuff too?" she muttered.

No answer.

Another breeze blew passed her. This time it was stronger making her brown hair go wild. She hugged herself tighter. What was she suppose to do now? Stand and wait? Or walk? She looked around, the dirt part abandon. The rose was still in her hand lying…kind of mocking her as she stared at it for answers.

She didn't give in upon the urge of ripping it in to pieces.

"What am I suppose to do?" she asked aloud. "Alice! Alice am I suppose to stand or walk? Why didn't ever read that stupid story?" she scold herself.

Another set of wind blew, this time behind her as if pushing her to go forward. The sky grew even darker.

They were answering to her question.

Bella snorted taking a few steps. They could have just said it to her.

The wind picked up again and it didn't take much longer from there before the rain started to pour. At first it was drizzles as the time went by it became harder until the drops became as the size of a ping pong balls.

Bella cursed again, embracing herself tighter but still couldn't stop herself from shaking or the loud shuttering of her teethes.

The plain dirt road now had transformed itself into a muddy road. Her dress was soaked, clinging to her thin frame. The skirt of the dress getting heavier from water. As now it did nothing more than dragging mud with it weighting itself even more.

Bella stopped, taking a quick breath she started to rip off the parts from under her dress and skirt. She ripped over four layers, tore and slit until it became light enough for her to continue walking. She wanted to rip off the corset too but that just seemed way too much work.

"Who knew tarring down a dress will be this much hard work" she mumbled to herself. Breathing heavily as she stated to walk once more.

It took more than twenty minutes of walking until she saw the huge castle at the end of the road. She quickened her speed almost running in process to reach there. Her feet were turning sore but she kept the speed up until she passed the footbridge.

Bella's heart was pounding, lungs burning for the need of oxygen as she leaned at the wooden door taking a deep breath. The cold air worked like magic inside of her, stopping the burning of her lungs.

In the next few minutes she just stood there, her pulse ringing in her ear. It felt like an eternity has passed before she could stand up again. She took a few steps back, to get a better look at the castle.

It looked like a castle all right. Huge towers and arches vanishing in to the dark night. An ivy plant twisted in to gates to walls creating an effect as if it was a painting. Stone bricks lined in formation, a…

Wait!

Why am I describing a castle to guys?

I gonna stop right here and take a step back.

All of you…use that big fat head of yours and imagine a castle.

No more spoon feeding!

Now…Where was I, before this?

Ahh…yes!

Bella fixed her dress, well what was left of it at least. The mud covered her from below waist. Her hands were also muddy. Her hair was also a total mess. She didn't have to look at a mirror to know that. But the flower was safe from it all.

Though I doubt it won't be for long as she was glaring at it a little too hard.

If looks could kill…

Then that flower would have been nothing but a rotten plump of petals.

Teeth gritting as a hand moves on its own. Planning to rip the flower from its core. But she stopped herself with a deep sigh.

Anger makes her stupid. She knows that. No need for the world to know it.

Right that moment the huge castle doors swing open reviling a thin blonde standing in between them.

Bella blinked.

"Who are you?" the blonde asked politely though she sounded a little bore…maybe? "And how may I help you?"

Bella blinked again, before retrieved her hand back to her side. "Um-I'm a princess?" It came out as a question.

"A princess?" the blonde mocked her tone, looking at her from tip to toe.

Bella scowled, rising an eyebrow, her shoulder squared as she glares at the blonde. "Yes, I'm a princess and I need a place to stay"

"How can we be sure that you are a princess?" the blonde asked her hands in her hip though she didn't sound curious.

Bella sighs, "Look, I'm pretty sure you can think of something. But now let me in." She tried to walk pass but the blonde didn't budge from the door.

"But…" the blonde started, before she could finish her pale blue eyes sparkled as if some brilliant idea has made its way to her brain.

Bella rolled her eyes, tilting her head a little left shaking it slowly. She never read the story but even she knows what happens after this. Everyone does.

So she waits at the foot of the door, tapping her feet until the blonde lets her in.

"Well come in" the blonde gesturing her inside. Bella rolled her eyes, stepping inside.

She didn't know what to expect. What do you expect to see inside of an _actual_ fairy tale castle? But it was definitely not what was in front of her.

It was a typical castle, nothing fancy or anything actually. A few tables and chairs with fancy people in dresses. A throne in a corner.

And that's it. Not even a gold chandelier!

It was the total opposite of what was outside. It didn't looked grand, it didn't looked enchanted, it didn't looked magnificent…it looked casual.

But at least it looked warm.

The blonde gave her a cup of water before she vanishes into the many corridors leaving Bella alone

She sips the water slowly, savoring the coldness of it as it went down her throat. But her brown eyes traveled. Looking, exploring, lingering at the faces of the people walk pass her. All looking at her from the corner of their eyes. They gave her goosebumps. All looked different yet the same. Something the brunette couldn't put her finger on it.

"Weird" she muttered, lowering her eyes looking back at the direction where the blonde had disappeared.

~TCR~

"Is she ever coming back?" Bella wondered for the tenth time, leaning against the wall. The people had thinned out. Yet the blonde has to come.

A few more minutes passed before the blonde appeared again. A light pink dress in her hand. And the moment Bella's eyes fell on it, she grimaced.

"Princess" the blonde said mockingly. Bella fought an eye roll as she tried to keep her face mutual. "This is for you" she handed her the ever pink night-gown. Bella pinched the soft fabric between her fingers looking at it with the most utter disgust. The blonde raised a brow but continued. "Now if you just follow me, I'll show you your chamber"

She first took Bella in to a washroom for cleaning up, before ' _her chamber'_. Blonde didn't wanted 'dirt in the castle'…whatever that meant.

But Bella didn't cared. She would even listen to Mike sing opera if it meant she could get a shower later.

~TCR~

It ended too soon for Bella' taste. The warm water, the silence, and the calmness all gone the moment the blond knocked on the door. "Get out now" she is not very nice.

Her muddy dress on the floor as she placed the pink-y dress over her ivory skin. With one more rub in her hair with the towel, she left the washroom. Missing the warm steam immediately.

The blond lead. Bella followed.

~TCR~

The chamber was actually not even a real chamber. It was big hall that had over 20 huge mattresses on top of each other.

Bella's jaw hit the floor when she saw the height. Her fear of falling came running back in to her mind from its corner. "That's twenty-storied high" she mumbled to herself, "If I fall…" she can't think anymore.

"Now princess, I must wish you good night" the blonde said before closing the door behind her.

Bella stood still until she forced her foots to walk to the tower made of mattress. There was wooden ladder on the side.

She gulped, before taking a deep breath holding the ladder with a firm grip. Her eyes closed; with a deep encouraging breath she took the first step.

Ten steps later… Bella's palms were all sweaty and white. Her eyes still closed as she tries to not to think about the height.

"You can do it" she said to herself. "Yeah! The faster you climb the sooner this-this finishes" she nod. "And you can move on to the next. Then in no time it will all done. And then-and then you can give one of this flowers to that _evil-putz_." Even in fear, the thought of revenge brought a smile on her lips. "Yeah, no probe at all. Just climb, climb, and climb" she started to chant to herself.

And finally after 15 minutes of breath taking climbing she was at the top. Lying slowly on her back holding both side of the bed with a death gripe, she finally breathes.

"Ok, now sleep" she mumbled.

But sleep never came.

One might think that sleeping in a tower of soft and puffy mattresses might be the best place to sleep. Well, it isn't. Even if you ignore the fact that in the slights wind it will all crumble down or if you ever roll to the side…

But no, those aren't the reason why Bella couldn't sleep.

No!

Though her body was sore, her legs aching in pain for walking over 15 miles. But her fear of falling down and a not-so-familiar felling in the pit of her stomach made her sleep disappeared.

She couldn't figure out why this felling was here in the first place.

After much trial and error she sat up, "Now we know why the princess couldn't sleep in the first place. It's wasn't the pea's fault" punching the soft mattress, "it's bloody uncomfortable"

~TCR~

The night passes with her turning and twisting. But sleep never came. So when she sat up again, she felt tired as hell but excited.

The excitement came later but it came in a way Bella never thought it would. She blushed.

She shook her head. Starching her limbs, she looked out of the window; the drapers were in dark green. She could see the sun shining lightly. After one last sigh she started her quest of getting down from the leaning tower of mattress.

Which wasn't as nerve racking as it was climbing up.

~TCR~

The whole palace was in dead silent when Bella peeked through the door.

"What would I do, now?" she muttered.

She knows that… the princess tells the prince how she couldn't sleep all night. He figures out that she is a princess and then they live happily ever after.

The end.

But to go to that ' _the end'_ she needs to find the prince.

Her cheeks warmed up again and again she schooled her herself. But then again, she was… _excited_.

"Now that will be interesting" she whispered, almost grinning at herself. Though she didn't know why. But she knew she was ready.

Ready for everything the curse or 'the flower' as Alice calls it, could throw at her.

Huh…Only if she knew!

* * *

So any thoughts? Pictures of Bella's dress with the castle and Teasers of next chapter (if I don't update in like two days) will be in my Facebook group ' _Thevilone. Fanfictionist15'_


	6. Chapter 6

This one is kind of big cause I didn't know where to stop. So that's means more for you guys!

Inspired by _**Wonderland**_ – Taylor Swift. This was the two lines that made me write this story. You will understand ..

" _Didn't you flash your green eyes at me?_

 _Didn't you calm my fears with a Cheshire cat smile?"_

Thanks to ever lovely Annie815 – who worked really fast on this one and to everyone who is reading this story! Teasers and pictures are in my Facebook group _'Thevilone . fanfictionist15'_

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **The Cursed Rose**_

 _ **Unwanted Reunion**_

* * *

 _This is pointless! Hopeless! And useless!_

The thought ran through her mind for the seventh time, and it was getting more and more annoying every time.

And coming from me, that a lot.

"Ahhh!" the teen silently growled, stomping her left foot on the stone floor like a petulant child, "And the morning had hardly started, yet!" she screamed sarcastically, stomping her foot once more causing a slight echo throughout the empty, stranded hallways of the stone castle.

It was after opening over 25 random doors that had come across her path as she walked through the maze that was called as the castle hallway. Every room looked exactly the same from the inside and she was almost certain she was going in circles.

Heck! I knew she was going on circles.

That was over 15 minutes ago, when she decided that the whole place was empty. There was no one, not a single person at sight. Not even that annoying blonde from last night.

Hey, sight and night...they rhyme!

Don't mind me.

"Where in the hell is everyone?" Bella mumbled aloud, her hand in her hip as she scrutinizes the hallways. After another five doors she finally gave up. She tucked the annoying strand of brown hair behind her ear and started to walk toward the room she slept – _almost slept_ – last night.

She was there, the wooden door in front of her...when _that_ happened.

"Itchy"

The word echoed inside the empty hallway.

Bella stopped dead on her tracks. Her face frowned but she shakes it of her head as she started to walk again.

 _It's only in your mind, only in your mind_ – She chanted to herself, walking again.

"Itchy, wait!" the voice said again, this time a little annoyed, a little clearer, a little closer.

The brunet's hands clenched in to a fist when she figured out that it wasn't in her mind. Her knuckles turning white as she realizes whose voice it was. There was only one person in this whole wide world who would dare to call her that. And…

"I knew it was you" the boy said stopping in front of her, hunched as he takes a large breath, his copper bonze fleece failing all over his face. "I knew I heard you. Do you know what going on?" he stands, towering as his hand ran through hair.

He was too busy looking at the stone walls, so he didn't notice the glair Bella was sending at him. The fire in her eyes or the grimace in her face.

"or you are personally involved in it?" his eyes narrowing at her for the first time. Single brow perfectly arched, accusing her. His lips held that same smirk, which annoys Bella to her death.

Her knuckles had turned white as she tries her level best to stop herself from punching him right on the face. Though she was beyond curious to know about the fact, how in the _hell_ did he wandered up in here.

But punching still looked more, how do you say it… _rewarding._

"Itchy?" he said again.

And then she loses it. "Stop calling me that you leach!" she shouted, pushing him on his chest, not so lightly.

It did nothing but brought out another smirk on his face. As if this was the reaction he wanted to bring out from her in the first place.

All of you must be curious by know. To know, why is this boy calling her _Itchy_ not Bella? Or why call her Itchy in the first place. It doesn't sound like much of name…

And then there was the question of the day.

Who is _he_? The unknown being that just barged in and calls Bella by this profound name.

Well I think all of you already know who _he_ is…I can tell by that smug smirk on your faces.

And don't worry about the name. It isn't a nick name given with _love_. I mean who will call you _Itchy_ with love?

There is long story behind it. I don't have that much time to waste so, I'm not telling. Sue me.

Now back to where we were…

"Listen" she took a breath to calm herself down. The boy rolls his amber eyes. "tell me, what in the _hell_ are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Me? I should be asking you the same thing" his voice was calm, though his features mocking her.

"I asked first, _Eddie_ " she sneer his name, mocking the way Tanya – his girlfriend calls him.

It was a magical word. Every time she calls him that, no matter how much he would be annoyed or frustrated with it – he in response would… _behave_.

Kinda the opposite effect of the nick name he gave her.

Instantly the smirk vanishes from Edward's lips as a menacing scowl replaces it. Bella smiled wildly at her little victory.

It was the little battles that determine the outcome of the war.

"Fine" Edward said, hand going through his hair once more. "I don't know. I remember I was in my dorm, sleeping. When I woke up" his green eyes looking at the stone castle walls once more, hand wide open gesturing. "I was here. I have been looking for someone, anyone" he looks at her. "And then I heard mumbles from the other side, so I followed. And found you. Now tell me why didn't you asked the same thing? Why did you asked ' _what I was doing here'_ when you should had been asking ' _where are we'_ …unless you know where we are." he raised an eyebrow at the end.

Bella gulped. Just like that she knew he was going to figured it out any moment. So she simply started to walk away.

Cause that's doesn't prove that your hiding something. Right?

Note the sarcasm.

"Itchy, tell me what did you do?" the boy calls her from behind.

" _Eddie_ , never call me that…ever." She turns answering him. Calming herself a little more, "and for your question I have no idea why you are here" still walking away. _I know why I'm here, though! –_ She thought.

Edward didn't believe her. He caught her by her wrist stopping, spinning her to face him.

"Hay!" she yelled, trying to get her wrist out of his hold.

"You're lying. You know something; you know more than I do." letting go of her hand he answered.

"Don't I always" she retorted.

"It…" he stopped, taking a deep breath to calm himself. Bella just rolled her eyes in his attempt of self control.

Is it just me or are they too much… _similar_?

"Look, this could be serious. We need to get out of here. So tell me what you know and we can figure something out" he said calmly before adding, " _together_ "

She sighed, running her hand through her own set of chestnut curls, "Look I really don't know why you are here"

"Then tell me, why are you here?"

Bella sighed again, nibbling on the corner of her lower lip, eyes gazing down.

"I…Swan" Edward started.

It was their usual setting, if you can't say the name without ruining it; then don't say it at all. Or if you really have to call then use the last name.

That's why we have last names, right?

Not funny?

Tough crowd, I guess.

The boy in front of Bella took a step toward her, his voice solemn, "tell me. I promise I won't laugh even if you did something stupid. Which I think you all ready did" he finished with his usual smirk.

Bella glared at him, but turned away when she heard a familiar little puff on the air.

This just got a little more interesting.

"What are still doing here? It was supposed to end al…" the fay stopped. Not finishing as her jaw hanged open slightly and eyes going wide, looking at Edward.

He smiled at the fay. From the corner of his eye he looked at the brunette standing beside him. His smile going even wide when he noticed her glairing. But decided not to response.

Bella noticed that, the fire in her glairs intensifies but this time it actually got unnoticed by the boy and like before the black haired fay.

Taking a step toward the fay, "And who is this beautiful fay, might I ask?" Edward asked in his most charming voice, placing his palm in the air for the fay to stand.

It was gesture considered to be polite and respectful to show a fay. I'm just telling.

One might never know. You guys could be as igg as I think you are.

That insult won't work. Because most of you don't even know what does igg means.

HUH! It means Ignorant people.

It's like I got the worst batch of human's in the world!

Back in the story…Bella rolled her eyes all the way. Like some of you did. Never think I won't notice. I don't have four eyes for nothing.

You do know that, by that I meant two eyes and a pair of glasses with it. Right?

You know what! Don't answer it.

What was I saying?

Yes!

She rolled her eyes before making a gagging motion, which brought another scowl in to Edward's face.

"Alice" the fay whispered, not noticing the glair match going between the other two, "But who are you?"

"Call me Edward and I will call you Ali" he said in slight France accent, giving his ever famous smirk. Bella snort from the background. While Alice giggled.

"Oh!" the fay blushed scarlet, "But Bella already call's me that. Right Bella?" Alice asked.

Bella nod.

"But how did you come here?" the fay repeated her question once again to the boy.

Edward in return, just shrugged.

"Well, I was hoping you can help with that. So why is this _parasite_ here?" the brunette said from the background.

This time Alice shrugged, still blushing.

"But tell me first, what is this ' _here_ '?" he asked to both of them, letting the insult slide.

Before Bella could even think about an answer, the over enthusiast fay was already answering it. "It's a curse. Bella accidently cursed herself using the Cursed Rose" she pointed the rose in Bella's hand.

Edward noticed it for the first time. The bright crimson center with violet petals. Then he noticed what she was wearing. Before he could stop himself, he busted out laughing.

"What the hell-are you-wearing?" he asked first, in between his laugh.

The entire time Bella glared at the fay who didn't even notice…. like always. As this time the fay was too busy laughing with Edward.

She stood there, hands crossed over her chest in the bright pink nightdress. Her expression in a scowl, which was the most common expression she held on to when she was with Edward. Expect this time her cheeks were on fire.

Soon as the boy's laughter dies off, she started biting her lip. She knew that the question will be coming. And suddenly Bella wished them to continue laughing at her.

"You cursed yourself. How could a person curse themselves?" he asked the brunette, his voice still hold the laugh.

"It was an accident. I didn't know that this was a Cursed Rose."

"Where did you even find it?"

"In the forbi…" she stopped herself. Eyes going wide as she realize her mistake. But Edward had already understood.

"The forbidden garden?" he shouted, running his hand through his hair once more, "There is a reason it's called Forbidden. Your such a child, look what you got us in to."

"Me? I got myself in to this. I have no idea why you are here?" she stopped talking, taking a breath she continued. "You probably did something or why would you be here. Because I didn't do anything. So stop blaming it on me like always. Think of what you did, for once."

"I did?" he repeated the question. "You're the one who was dumb enough to cast a curse on yourself. I'm sure that you dragged me here."

"And why would I do that?" Bella screamed. "Am I that stupid to curse myself with your presence" she sneered, her ivory skin turning red.

"Yes!" Edward exclaimed. "Yes, if you're stupid enough to go to the forbidden garden. Which has the word 'Forbidden' in it. Then I think you are."

"Shut up, you leech!"

"Says the half-breed!"

"Shut up! Shut up! You half-witted blood sucker!" her face flushed red, hair flying all around like wild, hand in the clenched in to fist.

"Yeah, the hell I will, you nitwitted witch!" his neck crocked to bore in to her eyes, hands crossed over his chest.

"Ass face parasite"

"Duck feet"

And, you can probably guess what happened for the next following thirty minute.

* * *

And there you go…we have Edward with us. Things kind of get interesting from here. Well I hope it does!


	7. Chapter 7

Annie815 thanks for being my Beta!

* * *

 _ **The Cursed Rose**_

 _ **The mistakes we make…**_

* * *

The whole time they argued the young fay watched in amusement. Her tiny eyes flew from the bronze haired boy to brunette girl and back to the boy as they continue to bicker. Until her eyes found the reason.

The answer.

She flew next to the flower that Bella was holding. Looking at its inside, at its core the fay conformed her conclusion.

The reason was discovered.

"Bella" she called, but both of the teenager ignored her as they continued to argue with each other.

"Bella, Edward" she called again, but they didn't hear her.

"Bella! Edward!" she yelled this time, her face turning red.

Bella, Edward both stopped, turned at Alice. "What?" they asked in unison before turning back at each other, glaring.

"I found the reason" she said, pointing at the flower. Bella brought the flower in front of them. She looked at it, though she didn't know what she was looking for.

"You bleed in to the flower, didn't you?" Alice asked.

The brunette nodded.

The fay nod to herself, "This explains" she now looked at Edward, almost smiling a little sheepishly.

Both of the eager teenager stared at the fay, until they understood the fay won't answer to their question herself.

"How does it explain? What I'm doing here in _her_ curse?" Edward asked, pointing at Bella. The brunette nod from his left side.

"Well, usually the curse take's over when someone smells the flower. But when someone bleeds in to it the curse becomes more…stronger. The flower tries everything in its power to make the curse as effective as possible."

"But still, why is _he_ here" This time Bella pointed at Edward.

"Well, in this curse you were supposed to find the qualities of your true love and in the end falling in love with his twin version."

"Wait true love?" the boy asked but his question was ignored. As Bella stops him by putting her hand in front of him letting Alice to continue.

"Well…um" the fay looked at them once more, both eager to hear her say. "Until you go back to your world and find the real him. Your actual love. But since you bleed…" she trailed off hoping they understand.

But they didn't.

"Then?" Bella was loosing her patience.

The fay sigh. "Because you bleed, the flower brought your true love here. So that you don't have to find him in the your world"

Still both off them stared at her.

"What? Stop looking at me! That's it" Alice sits on the door knob. She eyes trailing them.

"I still don't understand. Then where is my _'true love'_ and what is _he_ doing here?" the brunette girl asked. Edward nodding.

"Cause he is your true love, silly!" Alice boomed flying in to Bella's face before sitting on top of a door knob again, breathing heavily. She was tired from all this explaining. Apparently human and vampires weren't as smart as she thought they were.

I agree with her.

Both of the teenagers on the other hand, stood there quite for the first time in…ever, actually. Blinking.

The girl had her gaze fixed at the rose in her hand. It was still beautiful as it was a before. The core of it was in bright red from her blood and then the grey color spread until the dark violet takes its place. If she wasn't in this situation that she was now, she would have admired its beauty, its warm smell. But now all she wanted to do was to crush it under her feet's.

If it wasn't her only ticket back home, she might just do it.

Edward however was looking at his mortal enemy as she glares daggers at the flower. He turned to look at the fay sitting at the door knob. She smiled at him. He wanted to retune the smile but he couldn't. He was just trying to understand what the hell was actually happening. He ran his hand through his hair as he tries to think something to break the silent.

But Bella beat him to it.

"It made a mistake." She said silently, her brown eyes still locked with the flower. "I mean it had to be." She looked up at Edward, "he can't be my true love, even if it excites. This thing made a mistake." She waved the flower violently in the air.

"No." Alice said firmly, hands crossed over her tiny chest, "The flower never makes a mistake. If Edward is here then it only means he is your true love. Why else would he be here?"

"I don't know!" the brunette yells. "Maybe he's the villain! Every story needs a villain. And I know he will be a perfect one" she chimed looking at the boy, who was just frowning from his place.

"No! We don't need a villain".

"But how could you know?" Bella tried to argue again.

"Cause I know" the fay finally snapped. "This is the rule, accept it! He's your true love! And you have to go through every fairy tale until the end with him! That's it!"

Bella never really did cared about the rules. "Look, I don't…" she shouted again, but stopped. She took a deep breath, running a hand through her chestnut hair. She licked her dried lips glancing both Alice and Edward at the same time.

She was trying to buy some time to think. Her brain was disparately trying to make an excuse but nothing came out. Not a single thing she could say that might make Alice change her verdict. She eyed them once more, still not ready to surrender at the fay's explanation.

Her eyes suddenly lock with Edward's amber one. And for the first time, she didn't saw mischifs or anger in them but something else. Something she couldn't name. It was, it was…weird.

She turned away. Taking one deep breath she started, "Ok, look I'm tired and hungry and I can't argue anymore. I couldn't sleep a bit and hadn't eaten anything after last night's dinner. Which was ruined by annoying jerk" she glared at Edward, then turning back at Alice. "So now I just want to eat something and then maybe even nap a little. Then and only then we'll talk about this problem" the fay tried to interrupt but Bella stopped her, "No, just like I said. We are not talking about this now. Later we will find a solution to this problem." she finished turning at Edward.

She gasped when she saw the boy almost disappearing.

"Ali what's happening?" She asked the fay, although there was a slight smile in the brunette's face. "Is he going back?" she asked hopefully.

The fay shook her head. "The story finished. So he is going to the next one and so are you" she motioned Bella to look at her own feet. She timidly looked down and saw that almost everything from her waist to toe down was gone. She looked at Alice before looking at Edward once more, who had completely disappeared.

Bella opened her mouth but couldn't speak as everything turns black in front of her eyes.

 _Crap!_

* * *

I know a lot of will think that the story is kind of sloppy but this is how its going to be. It's from a narrative of a 13 years old plus it's my 'getting rid of writers block' story so ….

Pictures and teasers _when given_ are in my Facebook group 'Thevilone. fanfictionist15' See you guys there!

Anyway, any thoughts?


End file.
